


DCBB 2013 Art Masterpost: Healing Under the Midnight Sun

by odysseaia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2013, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odysseaia/pseuds/odysseaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art masterpost for donovanpen's excellent story "Healing Under the Midnight Sun". Drawn and painted for the Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DCBB 2013 Art Masterpost: Healing Under the Midnight Sun

**Summary:** After the aborted trials and the angels had been cast out of Heaven, Dean had his hands full with his recovering brother and an elusive former angel. So when Sam tells him that a person they had once saved was now in danger, Dean didn't feel as if they were in any condition to go on a hunt. But at Sam's insistence, the three of them try to pull themselves together and head to the Alaskan wilderness.  
 **Rating:** ...for the illustrations is PG-13 / T.  
 **Warnings / Spoilers:** Language, mild sexuality, violence, anxiety attacks, ptsd, spoilers through Season 8.  The art post has some spoilers for the story!  
 **Disclaimer:** SPN and all recognizable characters are owned by their various creators. The plot is by . No copyright infringement intended.  
 **Resources:** [redheadstock](http://redheadstock.deviantart.com/) | [struckdumb](http://struckdumb.deviantart.com/)

**Artist's Note:** First off I wanted to thank the mods of the **deancasbigbang** for putting all that work and passion into making this possible. You ladies are awesome and I truly thank you for providing me not only with the opportunity to work on an excellent story, but also to make a new friend. 

The next note goes to my lovely author, **donovanspen**. I enjoyed working with you so very much right from the start. Thanks for giving me so many incredible mental images to work with, for your kind feedback, for challenging me to finally draw backgrounds _and_ akhluts (not to be confused with belly-dancers as I learned during my early research ;)). Thanks for being you. I had a blast working with you ♥

**Link to Story:** [I strongly recommend that you do not hunt this thing on its home turf.](http://donovanspen.livejournal.com/15611.html)

A download link for the pdf containing both the story and art will be provided soon! :)

~ ♦ ~

~ ♦ ~

~ ♦ ~

~ ♦ ~

~ ♦ ~

~ ♦ ~


End file.
